Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {3} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}-{1} & {0}-{3} & {-1}-{-2} \\ {-2}-{-1} & {4}-{-1} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-3} & {1} \\ {-1} & {5} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$